What Love Means
by RaweSunny
Summary: Matthew Oga is Tatsumi Oga's cousin and he is new in Japan. They look very much alike and share some traits but they have huge differences in personalities. Who is the real Matthew behind the smile he always put on his face? Please read and review.
1. New Kid

He smiled when he realized the plane was finally landing. Japan. Where his family came from. The last time he was here, he was only 12. 5 years had passed since then and he wondered if his beloved cousins still remember him. Anyway, he hoped that this time, he would be here to stay. England was boring for him; he had not found anyone as good as his cousins to fight with. It was late morning in Japan, he had expected to arrive the night before. With the way things going, perhaps he had to go to his new school first.

* * *

"Oi, Tatsumi! Wake up! Furuichi's waiting already!" Misaki pulled the blanket that was wrapped around Oga tightly, causing Oga to almost fell off the bed. On the corner of the room, Hildegarde was seen feeding Baby Beel milk while smirking in Oga's direction.

"Ouch! Yeah, yeah, I'm waking up idiot," Oga grumbled which caused him to be kicked by Misaki. "Better hurry up! Hilda said that she could not wake you up no matter how hard she tried. Grow up already, Tatsumi. You'd had a baby for god's sake!" Misaki continued to rant as she stormed out of the room. Oga glared at Hilda's direction.

"You? You tried to wake me up, demon?" Hilda did not reply but the smirk was still on her face and Baby Beel went, "Dabuhh."

* * *

At the lone class of Ishiyama High students in St. Ishiyama, things were like usual. Aoi Kunieda walked alone to the class, thinking about the problems she would have to face on that day. The top of her list was of course, Tatsumi Oga, the most oblivious, stupidest guy in the whole world. She had done a lot for him and still, he did not notice her feelings. The second on her list would be Izou Aiba, who had transferred to Ishiyama High for the sole purpose of winning her heart. Then, she also had to deal with the Red Tails Girls who were still hoping for her to be back in the group. They had even said that Miss Misaki, the founder of the Red Tails abolished the rule which did not allow the girls to have intimate relationship with guys as an argument to coax Aoi back into the group. However, she could not deal with it. She had failed as their leader and nothing would change that.

As her mind wandered, she bumped with a tall guy that also did not notice her presence, seemingly. She noticed that he slung his coat over his shoulder and the bag pack he carried was different from the Japanese usual style. She blushed a bit and stammered her apologize, her eyes looking at the ground, she was sure she had bumped with one of the St. Ishiyama's students.

"Oh, I'm sorry too. I was not focusing. It was my fault actually." He had a nice voice, low and tender and it sounded so comforting. Aoi braced herself to look at him and when her eyes found his face, she was shocked. "O..Oga?" She blushed more furiously. The stranger looked at her and laughed.

"Oga? My, my. We sure had not change much over the years. Still the twins, I supposed." He smiled at her. He looked very much like Oga except he had a kinder eyes and a more composed way of carrying himself. His presence was comforting, unlike Oga who made people feel intimidated. He chuckled when he saw that Aoi was still studying his face.

"Well, since you know that no good Oga, I suppose you know where the class of Ishiyama High? I am supposed to be there but I don't know the way. And did the Ishiyama merged or something with St. Ishiyama?" He studied Aoi. She was still blushing lightly, and she had a nice, long hair. He loved her hair. She also had a face which he thought any guys would love. He quickly gained himself. "This beauty, she must had been claimed. I don't think the people in the school are blind," he thought.

"Su..sure. I'll show you. I'm from Ishiyama High too, actually. Welcome to the school, well, the class more like. We moved here because for some unknown reasons, our school building was destroyed." Aoi's voice quivered but she took deep breaths, trying to compose herself. "My! I hope nobody get hurt!" He smiled again, and this time, Aoi noticed that his hair colour was not black like Oga but it was dark brown and he had grey eyes that seemed to be smiling all the time.

"Well, no serious injuries at least. Let's go. By the way, what is your name? I'm Aoi Kunieda." She walked faster than before, trying to bury her nervous feelings. "Me? My name is Matthew Oga." Aoi turned and half shouted, "What?!"


	2. First Day of School

**Author note :  
**

**Sorry it took quite a long time to update. I bought a new laptop and it took time to get used to it. So here goes, the second chapter of What Love Means. Please leave your reviews here :)**

* * *

Oga, with Beel on his head walked with Hilda and Furuichi towards the classroom they were occupying in St. Ishiyama High. As they approached, they heard people shouting and talking loudly. This was weird, as Ishiyama students were usually quiet in the morning. "What's all the commotion about, I wonder?" Furuichi thought. He walked in front of Oga and Hilda, who were arguing about wedding ceremonies as Oga's parents kept on bugging them to be officially married. He opened the class's door and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' when he saw Oga was standing in front of him.

Furuichi glanced behind him, Oga was still there. He looked in front. There's another Oga. His face turned pale and with trembling fingers, he pointed at the the Oga in front of him, then at his back, then at the front repeatedly while shouting, "Now you can make the double of yourself, Oga?!" His shout caused Oga and Hilda to stop arguing and looked at him. Even Beel with his round, blue eyes looked at him. Then they looked at the so called double of Oga.

"You don't recognize me anymore Furuichi?" The voice greeted them. "Pft, who would have thought, you're back, Matt." Oga grinned and walked passed Furuichi to give Matthew a high five. "Matt? Wow, it's been a while!" Furuichi ran and hugged Matthew. "Now, now, as gay as ever you are, buddy." Matthew's statement made Oga laughed so hard and behind him, Beel blinked his eyes. "Aih?" Hearing Beel's voice, Matthew smiled at the baby and gave a light squeeze on his cheek.

"A child, Tatsumi? Who would have thought, our Tatsumi here is the first one to have a baby. And you here, you must be his lady." Matthew reached upon bewildered Hilda's right hand and kissed it. Hilda quickly pulled her hand and she reached for her umbrella. She almost hit Matthew with it but a strong hand stopped her. Matthew chuckled. "My, what a dangerous reaction. You are really Oga's bride. I'm sorry; perhaps you're not a foreigner as I thought. I got so used to the customs of England and I forgot how Japanese might not like it." He lowered his hands and released his hold of Hilda's umbrella. Hilda was stunned. Matthew was fast and by the way he withstood her blow, he was strong.

"Long story, and she's no lady of mine. So, where are you staying?" Oga talked casually with his cousin who looked very similar to him. He remembered that Matthew's family often came for visit Japan every year until they were both 12 then the visits stopped because Matthew's older brother moved to Malaysia for work and his dad got a promotion. The family became so busy that they no longer came to Japan. However, Oga and Matthew both grew so close to each other like brothers and since they looked so similar, they often pulled pranks to people. Matthew was the only person Oga let close to him since like him, Matthew's strength was something else, and it was frightening. When Oga became friends with Furuichi, Furuichi too was introduced to Matthew. They clicked instantly and became pretty close.

"Well, funny that you asked. In your house of course," Matthew stated with a cheerful smile plastered on his face but Oga face turn agitated and shark – like. "You come here without telling and now you wanna stay in my house? Man, you sure are looking for a fight." Matthew grinned when he heard Oga's reaction. "Later, cousin. Now, might you be the kind self in which you are not and introduce me to everyone since this lady behind me told me you're one of the class representatives?" Matthew pointed behind him without looking with his thumb. Oga glanced and saw Aoi looked at their small group nervously.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's more of a class representative than me," Oga pointed at Aoi before walking at his seat followed by Hilda. Furuichi was standing near Matthew, still looking happy at their reunion after 5 years. When Matthew heard what Oga said, he turned at Aoi and saw her blushing and stealing glances at Oga. For some reasons, that made him mad. "Nevermind. I'll take the tour around the school first. Come on Furuichi. Put down your bag and let's get moving," Matthew began walking and Furuichi quickly went to put his bag

"Make sure you come back before the class starts," Oga half shouted at his cousin with Hilda silently watching while feeding Beel and Aoi glancing between Oga and Matthew. The others in the class who were still shocked just stared open mouthed.

* * *

"Hey Furuichi, who's that blonde lady with Oga? I never think he has any interests in ladies before." Matthew was looking around St. Ishiyama while talking to Furuichi. His mind was actually on the girl he saw this morning, Aoi Kunieda more than anything else and the way she looked at Oga. It pissed him off and he was usually a calm person. "Well, since you're staying in the house, I guess you gotta know the truth." Furuichi looked like he was thinking deeply and Matthew almost laughed since he knew Furuichi only got heated up over perverted stuff the last time they saw each other.

And so, Furuichi told Matthew the truth. Matthew listened without talking or asking anything. Furuichi was surprised on how calm Matthew was taking everything and he seemed to trust the story too. Only when he came to the part when Aoi was also in the secret that he saw Matthew's expression changed for a split second. Furuichi almost thought he was imagining it but he knew that Matthew was a lot like Oga and both of them did not have any expressions that he did not know.

"Let's go back to class. We're 10 minutes late." Matthew walked faster and Furuichi gulped. He did not notice the time. Now he could only hope that Mr. Saotome would not kill them.

* * *

"You know, though I don't actually teach, I'd prefer it if you're in the class on time." Zenjuro Saotome looked at Furuichi and Matthew when they entered the class. He was sitting at the teacher's table with his feet on the table. Furuichi apologized and returned to his place. However, Matthew stood at the class's door, causing attention to be focused upon him. He did not seem to care instead he looked at Saotome's direction.

"What is it brat?" Saotome looked at Matthew. "I'd seen you before. But I could not remember the place nor the time." As he said that, Saotome's look upon him became fiercer. "Nope. Never seen you before, unless you consider I had seen your evil twin over there." He pointed at Oga who was sleeping. "Now, new aren't you? Introduce yourself to the class and get this over with since I think loads of us are wondering who the hell are you 'cause Oga never told us he had any twins before." Saotome brought out a coin from his pocket and played with it, waiting for Matthew to begin his introduction.

Matthew breathed deeply. He walked inside the class and stood in front of the teacher's table. He faces the class and looked at every single student. Strange. They did not seem to be in the same grade. And they looked weird too. Pompadour guy, a guy drinking yogurt, and the girls are quite pretty. There was a guy who kept staring at Aoi while alternately looking at the front of the class. He thought it was a gangsters' school but they all did not seem that bad. Then he began his introduction.

"My name is Matthew. Matthew Oga. I'm Tatsumi Oga's cousin. I live in England all my life and my mum, she's Japanese. My dad's an Englishman." He stopped and again, his gaze wandered around the class. Then it stopped on Aoi's face. She was staring at him with so much intensity and she did not even realize he had stop talking to look at her. "So, she was sitting beside Oga eh? Ain't pretty at all." Matthew thought. "Any questions?" He continued.

The class was silent, everyone stared at him. Except Oga who was sleeping. Matthew walked to the back of the class since he felt so awkward. He ignored the stares he got and settled down at the last place in the same row with Oga. As soon as he sat, Saotome stood. "Well, I guess that's it for today. I gotta go. Bye all." Saotome walked out of the class like usual, leaving the class to its own devices. And that was how Matthew Oga first day in Ishiyama High began.


	3. Unplanned but Recognizable

**Please review. I don't think I do a good job with this one T.T**

* * *

"Who is he?" Hilda asked, staring straight ahead. She was walking home with Oga and Beel after school. "Huh?" Oga seemed like he was thinking about something and the look on his face was dreamy. "Matthew. You never mentioned his name before. And...he's strong." Hilda looked at Beel who was playing with Oga's hair. He was laughing by himself, happy to see Oga messy hair and his parent did not seem to notice at all. "Really? How did you notice?" Oga turned to face Hilda. "Daa?" Beel also turned to his wet nanny, the curious face made his eyes looked bigger and rounder than usual. Oga bend and his face was inches in front of Hilda.

"He blocked my attack this morning with just one hand. And he did not show any sign of pain. That's unusual." Hilda looked thoughtful. "Well, " Oga scratched his cheek. "He is my cousin after all. We've been practicing fighting since we were kids and I bet he faced a lot more opponents in England. You know, I thought of him before, when I was looking for someone else to look after Beel." Oga turned around and continued walking, leaving Hilda behind him. Beel swirled around his head since Oga's movement was pretty face and his face ended at the back of Oga's head, facing Hilda. He laughed heartily as he loved it when Oga did that.

"Careful with master." Hilda was pretty concerned about Beel. "So why didn't you contact him?" When that question was asked by Hilda, the dreamy and thoughtful face again appeared in Oga's face. "There are two reasons. I don't want to trouble him with any of this Demon World stuff, he had not come back to Japan for a long time and lastly, the main reason, he is a kind soul. If you're from the Demon World, then he might be the reincarnation from heaven, angel, whatever you call it. That's not the characteristic of people you're looking for right?" Oga smiled and showed a thumb up at Hilda. Hilda looked at him with a weird look on her face.

"Idiot. That's three reasons." Then she walked in front of Oga who scratched his cheek again. His hand was counting the reasons he gave to Hilda. And behind him, Beel was also doing the same thing with his little fingers.

* * *

"So you really know where Misaki works?" Matthew asked Furuichi with a tired voice. They had been walking along the same street for a few times now. "Err, err, I'm pretty sure it's around here somewhere. Let me just call her.." Furuichi started to take out his cell phone when Matthew stopped him. "Forget it. That won't be a surprise now wouldn't it? Now, can you please text Tatsumi and tell him that don't tell anyone in his family yet about me coming here? It's gotta be a surprise." He grinned and Furuichi smiled looking at his ever so playful friend. He texted Oga while listening to Matthew singing under his breath, seemed fine even though Furuichi had made him walked for about an hour, wandering around the same place without a hope finding Misaki's office.

Matthew was thinking. He had planned to surprise Misaki at her office since he was always her favourite cousin. His brother was 2 years older than Misaki and they did not get along well. Especially since his brother hated fighting and that was the thing that formed the strong bond between Misaki, Matthew and Oga. Misaki used to take Matthew with him too when she and Red Tails had any fights. Misaki really treated him like a little brother and he loved her for that as he never got along with his brother.

There was this thing about fighter, that even when they were deep in thoughts, they were always alert to their surroundings. That was how Matthew caught a glimpse of Aoi at the corner of his eyes. She was about to enter a supermarket, wearing a hat and glasses. She was also wearing a blouse and a skirt while carrying a baby at her back. She looked different but he knew it was her. He looked at Furuichi who was talking about how much the town changed after his last visit there. He had to make him leave as he wanted to approach Aoi and since she had gone into so much trouble of trying to disguise, he would not want anyone to meet her that way.

"Hey, dude, can I walk around here for a bit?" He looked at Furuichi while at the same time keeping a careful watch on Aoi. "Yeah, sure, let's go." Furuichi started to move towards the supermarket but Matthew stopped him. "No, I just wanna be alone for a while. I recognized this street now." He smiled and Furuichi nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow then, goodbye!" He ran to his house and Matthew sighed with relief. Then he made his way to the supermarket.

* * *

Aoi was choosing groceries for tonight's dinner. She had to cook more than usual as a few of his grandpa's friends were coming. While she was looking at the fish she wanted to prepare tonight, her mind was thinking about the newcomer in her school. Matthew Oga. The resemblance between him and Oga was striking and her heart beat faster just from thinking on the way he smiled at her. Oga rarely smiled at her that way. Matthew had a kind smile and kind eyes and he…might have an interest in Hilda. She thought about how he kissed Hilda's hand this morning and the feeling of jealousy stabbed her heart. She should not feel this way. She liked Oga. Tatsumi Oga! Not Matthew Oga. Her mind was so absorbed, torn between thinking about Oga and Matthew that when she looked up and saw Oga/Matthew face, she dismissed it, thinking it was a fragment of her imagination. Only when Kouta laughed, she looked up again.

There he was. She could recognize that the figure standing in front of her was Matthew. The main difference between him and Oga was the presence of Beel at Oga's back and the way he was making goofy face at Kouta right now. It would never be Oga. Startled, Aoi blushed and turned her head from Matthew, remembering a few seconds too late that she was in disguise. Matthew had to control himself from cracking into laughter. The cute blush and the way she turned away. This young lady was the heartbreaker everywhere she had gone, he bet.

"Hey there, need some help picking a good fish? It's been 15 minutes since you were here." Matthew gave his best cute – heart melting smile that had worked its way to many ladies hearts before. He was sure that this time, there would be no exception. Sure enough, the blush that he saw deepened at Aoi's cheek. She pretended she did not see him but he was sure that was not the case. "You know, it's not a very good disguise. I'd know it's you from a mile away," Matthew continued when Aoi did not response. "Eh?! Really?" Her surprised and nervous way of pushing the trolley at the slippery lane, trying to get away from Matthew almost made her fall but Matthew caught her arm just in time. She still managed to sprain her ankle, though. Aoi was beyond embarrassed. Out of all the time she could fall, why now? In front of this guy?

"Whoa, careful there." His strong hand held Aoi's arm steadily and she managed to stand straight, thanks to his help but she could not support the burden from Kouta's weight so she almost slipped again. The only reason she did not fell was because Matthew's hands never let go of her arms. Matthew quickly realized the problem and he ondid the strap around Aoi's shoulder and picked up Kouta with one hand while the other still held Aoi. Kouta was crying and they had become the attention of the shoppers but Matthew only smiled and nodded to the people around, convincing them that everything was under control. Not once he panicked nor hurried to do something. He did everything in his own pace. While still holding crying Kouta in one hand, he guided Aoi to the nearest wall to lean and rest her injured foot a bit.

Then he calmed Kouta. He took over Aoi's job by strapping Kouta behind his back. Aoi watched with amazement. He clearly loved and used to children. He did not seem a bit awkward or unsure of what to do. He carried himself gracefully and Aoi felt a blush creeping to her cheek but she took a deep breath to calm herself. She tried standing and the sprained ankle hurt like hell. However, she was a fighter. She was used to pain. So she tried to stand the pain and walked a bit. Matthew stood close to her as she was trying to walk. His concerned face was not noticed by Aoi, so determined she was to walk by herself.

"Let me push the trolley. You tell me what to buy and you get a rest at one of the benches in front of the supermarket, okay?" Matthew talked after he saw that Aoi could walk slowly but surely. "I'm fine, I'll go with you," Aoi rejected Matthew's offer. She hardly knew this guy and he carried Kouta with him. Although he was her classmate, it was dangerous to trust people nowadays. "Okay then. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to surprise you. Did you walk here? Is your house far from here?" "Not that far. I can manage it." She acted tough but Aoi knew there was no way she could walk home. Not with Kouta and all the stuff she would bring back.

"Acting tough now don't we?" Matthew smiled. "I'll treat you today. And we'll call a cab to your house. Come on, we gotta finish the shopping and you are, well, you're a bit slow. Though I can make you walk faster by pushing you inside this trolley." Matthew winked. Aoi quickly straightened her composure and started walking. "Hurry up, loser." She called the laughing Matthew while Kouta, who was tired from all the crying, started to close his eyes, lost to the world.


	4. Society with Feelings

**It's been quite a while since I last updated this story. Truly sorry. I was so lazy T.T Anyway, if you notice any mistakes, do inform me. And please say any opinions or critics at the reviews. I welcome it so much as I need them to improve my writing further(and for motivation purposes too). I tried so hard to fit the existing characters with their own characteristics without changing too much. Matthew Oga is created by me so he's different. I ramble so much, here's the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Done," Matthew wiped his forehead. He had already prepared dinner for Ittosei Kunieda and his friends. He smiled when he was reminded on how Ittosei challenged him for a duel when he first arrived, helping Aoi to walk the temple steps. That old man was strong. It had been a while since he was defeated by anyone. Not since he last challenged his older brother. With that memory, Matthew's smile faded. It was painful for him to be reminded by the family who walked in a different path than the path he chose.

"Smells nice. You're pretty good in this." Aoi walked and stood beside Matthew who was arranging the food. She had to walk using crutches. Fragrant rice, miso soup, grilled fish and mix vegetables. "I'm usually alone in my house so I have to learn to cook," he grinned. "I tried to cook Japanese style food but I don't really know much about it so I hope that your grandpa will be fine with this." As he was talking, he arranged the dishes and cutleries, handling them with ease. "Let me help," Aoi reached out to help but Matthew caught her arm.

"It's alright, I can handle this. By the way, you don't have many guy friends do you?" Aoi was startled by Matthew's question. "Well, urm, not really. Why do you ask?" Aoi stuttered, she forced the blush she felt was coming to her face to subside. "The not so warm greeting your grandpa gave me. Looks like I'm not fit to be with you." He gave out a warm laugh while Aoi watched the by with a small blush at her cheek. How could he be so comfortable to talk about such things? "Is there anybody else who used to get the same greeting?" Matthew asked offhandedly. He was curious; he wanted to know if there were any other guys in Aoi's life.

"Urm, not really. Only once, with Oga. I mean, Tatsumi. I mean, your cousin." They were both Ogas, stupid, stupid Aoi. She scolded herself. Just then, something shifted in Matthew's eyes but Aoi did not notice. "You seem pretty close with him. You like him don't you?" Matthew winked at Aoi and Aoi again, blushed furiously. "Is it, is it that obvious?" Matthew did not answer; instead he gave Aoi a small smile. "I better get going or else I'll be late. My aunt and uncle don't even know I'm here yet," Matthew grabbed his bag pack and started to head towards the door just about the time Ittosei about to come in.

"You want to leave already? Not staying for dinner, brat?" Ittosei asked, half grunting. "No sir, it's pretty late already and I need to go back to my cousin's house. Good evening and I hope you like your meal sir," he bowed a bit to the older man then started to move out of the house. Then he jogged in a steady pace, he had to reach to Oga's family house as soon as possible while being watched by Ittosei who was outside, waiting for his guests.

* * *

Matthew strolled calmly when he recognized the street heading to Oga's house. He had stopped jogging as he had to do something important and he could not risk anyone seeing it. He needed to check his messages and with that, he brought out a sleek black phone. It was just the size of his palm but nobody could guess the unexpected things, the secrets the small thing held. 3 messages. Mom, Dad and Michael. Did not seem like a good sign. He winced when he saw Michael's message.

_*Matt, you know the consequences of mingling with enemy, even if it's family. The Society won't take it lightly and even if you're one of the chosen children, don't think you can do whatever you want.*_

So the Society had discovered where he was. Mom and Dad just asked him to return quickly, expressing their concerns but Michael, his big brother had laid down a warning, a threat. And Matthew knew he would do anything within his ability to bring him back to London, where the Headquarter was situated and planned their moves. No, he was done with the place. Enough of suffocation and training and rules and forbidden free will. No. He was through with the place and he never wanted to return. If they hunted him here in Japan, he would fight. He would rather die than betray Oga and went back to the hell he lived in.

* * *

"Hey cousin! Long time no see!" Matthew threw his hand around Misaki when she opened the door. Misaki was taken aback but she smiled and ruffled Matthew's hair. "Hey lil boy, wow, you look so much more handsome than Tatsumi nowadays!" Misaki laughed. Her parents came to the door to see the commotion and when they saw Matthew, they could not look happier. Each took turn hugging him, fussing over how thin he looked, where he would stay and for how long and they also noticed his striking similarities to Oga although he had kinder and softer face.

"Well, I know this is a bit of surprise but can I stay here? And, urm, I'll be here for quite a while, is that fine? I will attend the same school with Tatsumi but if I'm disturbing you guys here, I'll just find some other place to stay," he grinned an unsure grin. Mrs . Oga, his aunt smiled to assure him that he was always welcomed there. He was like their son; like a twin to their dear Tatsumi so of course they would not mind him staying.

"Don't worry honey; you can stay here. In fact, I insist. Though I hope you don't mind if you sleep in Tatsumi's room in a while before we tidy up the store room a bit for you to stay. I'll lay a mattress on the floor okay? Have you eaten? Come in, come in. Such a small bag. Is that all you brought? Why are you alone? Where are your parents and brother?" Mrs. Oga asked so many questions at once that they all laughed. "They are busy with work, auntie. And no, I haven't eaten." Matthew answered calmly. "I don't mind sleeping anywhere. By the way Misaki, I heard you work as a graphic designer…" He talked with Misaki and his uncle while Mrs. Oga went to the kitchen to heat some food.

"So Tatsumi already knew you were here?" Misaki asked her cousin. She got a small nod as the answer. "Yeah, I went to the school first." Suddenly, Misaki noticed Hilda came from the stairs and she called Hilda. "Hilda! Come here, meet Tatsumi's cousin, Matt. Or have you two already met at the school?" Matthew smiled at Hilda and turned towards Misaki. "We met already. Hey, show me some of your designs later. Perhaps I can show you some of mine." He talked to Misaki and just like that, nobody noticed Hilda glaring at him.

* * *

"You're late. And you didn't meet Misaki." Matthew was greeted with those words when he walked into Oga's room. It was a statement, not a question. He shrugged and changed his clothes, wearing only a short. His well-built body came to sight. Too well-built for a teenager but then again, he was not ordinary. He reclined at the mattress laid by his aunt and looked at the ceiling. Silence filled the room. Oga and Beel watched him and they too, did not say a word. Beel did not say a word because he was sleeping but Oga, he just watched Matthew's moves.

"Met Kunieda just now. She injured herself so I helped her. No big deal." Matthew pulled his duvet up until his neck and he turned his back towards Oga. He could not look at Oga's face, not now as he felt bitter when he thought that his cousin was the one that Aoi liked. Matthew admitted that he was a bit of a player. He gave hopes to loads of girls though he never really promised anything to them; he had broken a lot of hearts. This time, it was different. He actually liked someone and wondered about her feelings to him. Aoi Kunieda. He never thought that love at first sight existed before he saw her. He realized Oga was still staring at him and he wondered whether his cousin too share the same feelings as him.

Somehow, that thought broke his heart.

* * *

**So Aoi blushed a lot, Matthew smiled a lot and I really don't know what dialogue should Beel has. I can picture the manga in my head but in words, it's pretty hard. You want to know who Matthew really is? Stay tuned ;)**


	5. Let's Go Camping!

**I had been lazy ._.**

**Do leave your reviews and tell me what do you think about the story so far! :)**

* * *

The night was late. In Oga's household, the room that was inhabited by two male juveniles and one green haired baby was breathing slowly, quietly. If anyone was to look inside the room, they would think all of the occupants were sleeping soundly but that was not the case. One of them was still awake but he did not make any movements and just lay at his bed, staring at his room's ceiling.

Tatsumi Oga could not sleep. His left hand was used to cushion Baby Beel's head. But that was not the reason he could not sleep. He was thinking about all of the things that happened lately in his life. So much had happened and he did not have much time to think about the events lately. He was not much of a thinker, period. But somehow, when Matthew, the better half of him came to Japan out of the blue, he was forced to think.

People viewed him as a fool, he was aware of it. They thought he only had his brute strength and scary face, and not a trace of intelligence in him. Truth was, he was not as oblivious or stupid as they thought. For starter, he knew how serious the situation was with all the demons from the Demon World. But he intended to make light of it as he did not want people worry more than necessary. He also knew that there was something wrong with Matthew but he could not guess what it was. And, contrary to the popular belief, he knew that Aoi Kunieda liked him. He could be honest and confessed his feelings; he liked Aoi. A lot. Then again, there was Hildegarde on the other side. Though she was a demon, she was one hell of an attractive demon. No pun intended.

Oga was uncomfortable when it came to feelings. He did not want to break any hearts so he decided to just wait and went with the flow. He turned around and locked his gaze at Baby Beel's face, who was breathing slowly accompanied with occasional mumbles. Tomorrow was the last day of school and then weekend would come. He wondered what activities could he and Matthew and not to forget, Beel could do together. He would ask Matthew tomorrow. After all, he did not even know the reason for his visit to Japan. So many thoughts collided in his head but he finally closed his eyes and drifted into the dream world.

* * *

"Oi, Oga, Oga." Matthew's voice woke Oga's up. He groaned and turned around. Matthew was sitting on the floor mat, playing with Beel. "Just to let you know, we are way late for school now." Matthew sounded cheerful but Oga almost jumped out of his skin. "The hell? How can you be so calm?" Oga grunted. "My mom's going to kill me." He mumbled but Matthew heard it. He shrugged and said calmly. "I told her we're going camping today and I don't think she minds much. She thinks I deserve a break after a long flight and you, as my cousin shall accompany me." Oga thought for a while. "Cool." He said after a while. "When are we going?" He added while pulling his towel and new pair of shirt, ready to get into the shower. "This evening, after the school's out since I met Furuichi earlier and asked him to invite a few more people." Matthew replied absent – mindedly, lost in thoughts while Baby Beel was shoving his blocks shapes game everywhere but the right place.

"What? Who?" Oga started to move towards the bathroom. "The whole classroom. We have to go to the convenience store later on, buying food." Matthew's reply made Oga's feet felt like they were melting. "Are you kidding?"

* * *

Furuichi turned up later that evening with Shintaro Natsume, Takeshi Shiroyama, Hajime Kanzaki, Aoi Kunieda, Nene Omori and Yuka Hanazawa. Oga expected no one would come so his jaw almost dropped. Adding himself, Matthew, Hilda and Baby Beel with the people that came, 11 people would be going. Matthew seemed relaxed and smiled all the time. That was expected, since he had early warning from Furuichi. Apparently Kanzaki was dragged by Hanazawa and he dragged Natsume and Shiroyama along with him. Furuichi himself coaxed Omori to go and she agreed only if Kunieda came along. Most of the group came because they were forced. However, Natsume looked as calm and cheerful as Matthew, like always.

"What's…what's with this many of people?" Oga looked around. "Isn't it cool? An independent trip together as classmates! I tried inviting Chiaki along but she said she wanted to spend her weekend playing games." Hanazawa said to Oga enthusiastically. "No worries. I have enough tents and supplies. So let's get going! I already called three cabs so relax everyone. We're going to Sakura Hill. I heard they are very popular with tourists." Matthew replied cheerfully. He knew Oga was not worrying about supplies. Oga was not very comfortable being around these people on a trip. He scanned around. They all wore casual clothes and carried small bags with them. Well, except Shiroyama. He did not know what the guy brought. Matthew looked at Aoi Kunieda. She was stealing glances at Oga who was talking with Kanzaki. Every time she stole a glance, she would blush and pretended to be involved with the conversation Omori and Hanazawa were having.

Matthew smiled bitterly. Most of them were talking with each other. Only Hilda and he were not involved in any conversation. He knew without looking, Hilda was looking at him. She looked beautiful. She rarely wore any other clothes besides her wet nurse attire and school uniform but he had met Misaki earlier and asked for her help to persuade Hilda wearing something more casual, thus resulting in her wearing a pair of shorts and tank top with jacket. She was standing quite far from the others, so he moved towards her.

"Hey. Nice change." He smiled his usual playboy smile. He knew this time it would not work and he was right. Hilda greeted him with a cold stare. "What?" Her voice was clear and sharp and she clearly gave the don't-mess-with-me vibe. Baby Beel was with Oga so they could talk freely. "I know who you are." Matthew lowered his voice while leaning at the wall besides her. They were all in front of Oga's house but only both of them were near the entrance while the others were scattered along the road.

"So?" Hilda's face gave nothing away. "So, do you know who am I?" Matthew did not look at Hilda as he spoke. Hilda looked at him for a moment. He looked serious and his question was voiced in a grave tone. "Yes." Short and curt. They did not need to talk for long. They both knew who the other really was. "Be careful. That's all I can say." With that warning, Matthew stood properly and walked to the boys group who was having a good laugh about something. While they were waiting for their cabs, Hilda never once removed his cold stare from Matthew.

And Aoi Kunieda never stopped looking at Hilda and Matthew.

* * *

**Sakura Hill doesn't exist. I just make one up on the spot. (Y)**


End file.
